The Only Exception
by Odeath
Summary: Kuroro knew it, she was his destination. She was the east. "If being like this is a mistake, then make this the sweetest mistake I'll ever make." he murmured. Kuroro x OC


It was almost 5 in the afternoon when the mighty sun started started to shed the strong warm streaks of thick gold and red. A young woman fought her way through the piazza, the streets were too busy and she wasn't very comfortable with the crowd. Somehow, even though she's been away from what she recognizes "home" for a long time, she didn't feel like coming returning at all, she just felt like walking, and boy did heads turn. She was tall and her skin was of rosy white. She was modestly clad in a sheer camisole over white laced top, a gray ruffled skirt and black thigh length socks finished off white ballet flats.

It was just an ordinary day, such a wonderful ordinary day. No strenuous tasks, no arduous trainings, no rare items to pester her mind. no borthdays, thank goodness!. Just relax. She missed this feeling. The wind in her long pale blonde hair, the way the coolness blows on her face and tickles her eyes. She climbed up the steps to cross the old stone bridge over a small canal where she can hear the Gandola boatman singing a love song to his young couple passengers. "Le Amour" the boatman sighed.

And Stella giggled, _young love_ she thought. _How long has it been? _

Stella is anything but normal, though she tries to be your average 22 turning 23 soon year old. Often times, she disregards the fact that she belongs to House Nox Berucci, one of the wealthiest, most recognized family in the world. People love the Nox Beruccis'. Not only are they known for contributing much to the world of art and science, they've also created funds for certain organizations, particularly involving the hunter examinations.

While the rest of Stella's family find their calling and excel in something she's not interested in, Stella who is very much like her father developed this certain thrill for traveling and discovery. She deeply despises aristocracy and elitism and most of the time shy away during high end parties, not to mention she happened to be such a commodity, very single and marriage worthy, how brooding heirs swoon over the young woman. And she simply finds it extremely annoying. Quite the eccentric she is, her beliefs were influenced by her father and the two of them are very very close and very very different from the rest of their family.

...

Kuroro has been in this exile state for a number of days, he failed to count. Again. stealing his way to life like always. Being alone isn't really new to him anymore. Although every now and then, he'd meet someone who'd be such a lovely to talk with, but that's mostly it. Of course there were instances wherein the opposite sex would be the ones who'd approach him first. Ever so nice and polite he was, talking to the raven haired man made them feel more enigmatic and drawn to Kuroro, a complete charmer. Though some women, he admits are pretty to look at.. that's just about it. His attention would swiftly change to something actually worth while. Nothing really lasts long enough to hold his interest. May it be people or things.

The scent of jasmine and vanilla was so enticing that as he closed his eyes he cannot help but relish the fragrance of it. It was both lovely and nostalgic and he knew the scent all too well, way back many years ago. He followed the scent both hesitantly and eagerly and he saw her right away from the distant, not hard to miss. The moment she stepped into the piazza everyone cant help but give her a second glance if not a very embarrassing stare, he on the other hand, preferred to gaze from afar. Should he approach her? Maybe just to say hello to a childhood friend.

Stella, the blonde beauty was walking from the far end of the bridge, her head bowed down, something she got used to as a child, walking while staring at her feet. As she did this unique antic, she noticed a pair of black leather shoes. Someone was standing right in front of her, and she knows of only one person who fancies doing this to her. She stopped dead on her tracks, _butterflies_. She looked up, afraid she might be too hopeful and evidently disappointed afterwards. First thing she saw was his handsome face with that faint smile, just a few inches from hers. "You still like walking with your head down" he greeted.

She didn't know what to do

She felt her throat thicken, cant swallow.

"How long has it been?" he muttered softly, his voice. His silky, soothing voice. The only voice she'd like to hear.

_How long has it been?_ Since he felt his heart actually beating, since he saw her face. How nothing has changed, but how even more beautiful she's become. Her pallid face, her soft blushing cheeks, her slightly parted lips which were very tempting, the soft arc in her deep gray set eyes, the way she wore her long hair and how it gradually waves on the end, her snow white neck, that sweet scent of vanilla.

Suddenly he felt alive, after feeling dead for so long.

She smiled at him, he's gotten way taller and his features, the nose, the eyes.. Were just how she remembered them, exquisite. "You.." It was pathetic, but it's all she's capable of right now. She was just staring at him, their hearts pounding. And they stayed like that and it was blissful, it was enough. The afternoon sun washed over their pale skin and somehow it made everything seem perfect, like they just happened to be the right people, in the right place at the right time.

Then just like that, with a loud clap of thunder, it started raining. Surely a meeting like that deserves a little more from the cosmos. Without hesitations, he took her hand and ran forth towards the other end the bridge, avoiding the people who were also running for cover.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, he actually felt his blood rushing through his cheeks, feeling the warmth of it even with cool, tiny raindrops tracing across. Funny he thought to himself, after all the things, mostly unfortunate things that had happened for the past few days, He'd still be capable to feel this kind of euphoria, this ephemeral blessing of what the human emotion is capable of.

"Away from all these people" she replied in a slightly irritated pout. When they're together, they own the world. Nothing else should exist.

He looked down and saw her grinning, almost childishly, reminded him of the firt time he saw her, Angel yes.. . He laughed to himself, "You trust me?" he asked, But he never gave her the chance to answer, as they ran he picked her from the ground and sped up. He heard her laughing in his ears as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck. No plans of letting go.

Maybe she was his destination. East. But right now, he couldn't think of that, he couldn't think of anything else.

...

She remembered when she was but a child, her father showed her what lies on the furthest side of the city. Meteor Street. The place of the unwanted, the unloved. How it created a borderline, the metropolitan and the junkyard, divided both by fortune and misfortune. She faintfully recalled how she saw a young boy, staring at her from a distance. And how handsome that little boy was, she wondered what he was doing down there. Why was he in Meteor Street? Was he unwanted? Unloved? Or just lost? Who could ever do such a thing? He was so handsome.

And he stared back at that little girl and thinking she'd someone way out of his league, someone who'd be too good to be his friend. How glorious and splendid she looks, looking down at him with earnest eyes and small pouted lips. Like an angel, yes she very much reminded him of an angel who'd come down to earth to save him from his own demons, from his own hell. It would be very nice if he could keep someone like her. _Someday.. _he said to himself, _someday. _

And thats how the little "sweet" encounters started.

...

"It's beautiful!" Stella, so timid, jumped up and down with glee, hands gently clapping in amusement, her hair bouncing with her movement. "I never saw the city like this before" and she felt silly, she's lived there most of her life and yet it's just now she fully realized how beautiful it really is.

They were on a small platform atop an old historic tower in the middle of the city. She looked back at Kuroro who was just sitting on the floor underneath the shade. "Come over here Stella-san, you might catch a fever"

"Don't wanna, Kuro-kun you used to be here a lot ne?" she asked. "This view is just too awesome! I want to drink it in, everything!" she looked at the little world below. The beautiful lights everywhere under the night sky, the way the lights are reflected on the wet ground, it was really beautiful.

"Mn" Kuroro nodded, "before, I used to stay here most of the time" Kuroro held out his hand, "Come, Stella-san"

"Alright" Stella surrendered, skipping her way as she took his hand, he gently pulled her to sit down with him. Stella settled on the ground with Kuroro, a small spot right in front of him, where she was closest to his chest. He folded his leg so she could rest her back on it, it was so easy being with her. The wind again blew and Stella froze, "cold.." she shivered.

And so he placed his arms around Stella, cuddling her tight, and she blushed. Feeling her cheeks getting really hot against the cool surface of her skin. "You always liked the rain ne?" Kuroro whispered as he planted a small kiss atop her head. Her hair was wet and smelled like jasmine.

Stella looked up where Kuroro's face was just a kiss from hers, "Gomen" she grinned "We used to play in the rain a lot, remember?" He was wearing a long sleeved sweatshirt in black and she knew how he always looked so dashing in black.

Kuroro nodded, With her so close to him like this, how long can he contain himself? How long can he sustain? Right now, he is not the leader of Geneiryodan, he's not a killer, not a thief.. just a man.

_If being like this is a mistake, then make this the sweetest mistake I'll ever make._

And with that, he gently held her chin, and he closed his eyes. Softly, his lips traced her forehead, down to her lids, and then kissing her blushing cheeks.. His hand slithered up at the back of her neck, where he knew rests the same mark that lies on his forehead. His embrace tightened around her back, longing, yearning. Sinking into every second they have for each other.

_And she could feel how soft his lips are, how warm his breath is, how it tickles her skin and how fragrant it was._

But how can he love her? If he is powerless. How could he protect her? He Cannot, not this time.

And he woke up suddenly from this dream and realized how it was too good.. and so he let her go. _That was too close_ he thought _too close. _A long time ago, he promised himself that we would never succumb to human emotion. Things that make people weak. And now the only weakness he's ever had is right in front of him. Staring at him, confused and perhaps a little disappointed but judging by her eyes, she was also very understanding.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, almost a bit anxiously.

"Nothing, Stella.."

...

AN: Um I really don't know if this is a oneshot, or if there's one after

But thank you whoever is reading this

I love Kuroro to death.

"


End file.
